Web developers, web designers, and bloggers frequently have to deal with the challenge of converting many images to different sizes and formats. While production artists and others of ordinary skill in the art know how to convert such assets by hand, the process to do so can be extremely time consuming. Batch image processing such as that provided for by the present invention can reduce this process from hours of work to just a few simple clicks. Moreover, an automated batch process to create such images provides much greater flexibility to meet desired changes in the advertisements over time.
Thus, the present state of the art reflects a need for a system which easily permits a user flexible batch processing tools for assets related to advertisements for an online advertising campaign.
One example of a prior art approach is found in the Pixillion Image Converter software from Pixillion Limited. The Pixillion software can convert images, resize and rotate them, adjust the quality of JPEG files, add captions, and the like. Another example can be seen in the Advanced Batch Converter software from Gold Software. Advanced Batch Converter can convert from over 180 file types into 44 common file formats (including jpg, png, and tiff). It can also resize, rotate, flip, mirror, crop, filter, watermark, or perform other functions on images.
However, none of these prior art approaches permit a user to ability to implement the simultaneous batch processing of multiple ad units for placement on the same page that includes the adjustment of multiple individual assets within a given advertisement.
What is needed is simple, user friendly solution for the flexible and simultaneous processing of the placement, size, and layer compositions of multiple advertisements within an online advertising system.